Todos creen y nadie sabe
by Charibdis
Summary: (ONE-SHOT) Levantó con diversión la varita, despacio, sutil. Una sonrisa despiadada se dejaba ver y en sus ojos de caramelo asomaba la silenciosa amenaza: Intentadlo si podéis.


**Los personajes no son míos.**

**¡Se agradecen comentarios, son gratis, aun no cobro por ellos!**

* * *

**Todos creen y nadie sabe.**

Todos creían que Hermione no podría sobrevivir sola. O por lo menos lo pensaban. ¿Que cómo habían llegado a esa conclusión? Fácil. Ella siempre estaba con alguien de su grupo a excepción de cuando iba a la biblioteca a estudiar o a leer.

Tenían la impresión de que era débil sin Harry, Ginny y Ron cerca de ella. Que toda esa valentía que demostraba cuando se enfrentaba a los insultos de las serpientes eran pura fachada. Por eso no se molestaban demasiado cuando les respondía con venenoso sarcasmo.

Hermione Granger estaba sentada en su sitio de siempre en el Gran Comedor. No había mucha gente aquella mañana invernal, de hecho, eran pocos los alumnos que se quedaban a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad en el colegio, pero aunque fueran pocos eran los suficientes.

Ella estaba sola en la mesa. Harry, Ron y Ginny estaban en la Madriguera disfrutando de la calidez y la hospitalidad de la pintoresca casa. Ella también había sido invitada, por supuesto, pero rechazó educadamente la oferta. Quería estar sola, quería disfrutar de la Navidad con tranquilidad y quietud. Por una vez en su vida había deseado no tener a nadie al lado. Ni a sus padres, ni a sus amigos. A nadie.

Era una sensación extraña. Cierto que Hermione ya de por sí, era hermética y silenciosa. Tranquila y seria. Pero de ahí a decidir pasar unas solitarias vacaciones había un paso, aunque no muy grande. Por eso sus amigos no opusieron demasiada resistencia sabiendo cómo era. Eso sí, Molly le enviaría uno de sus típicos jerseys con su inicial bordada.

Como estaba sola, era un blanco perfecto para todo tipo de actos. Lo sabía, por eso paseaba la mirada por el enorme salón donde se mezclaban las Cuatro Casas con parsimonia y clavaba su vista en aquellos que la observaban durante más tiempo del aconsejado.

De su Casa habían quedado pocos alumnos, la mayoría de cursos inferiores y los pocos de su edad no se acercaban a ella o no los conocía bien.

De Ravenclaw había más alumnos de lo esperado, incluso, que venga Merlín y lo vea, estaban Cho y su eterno séquito de seguidoras, algo inaudito, cabe decir. No esperaba que la popular Águila estuviera en al castillo por aquella época.

De Slytherin tres cuartos de lo mismo, por suerte Draco no estaba, aunque sí Pansy. De Huflepuff, en cambio, apenas había una decena de alumnos.

Y todos y cada uno de ellos pertenecía a un grupo. Ella era la única que se encontraba sola. Distanciada. Alejada.

No le importaba. Así podía ser más ella misma. Así no cargaba con las quejas continuas de Ron y sus eternos debates sobre Quidditch o con el tan pronunciado complejo de héroe de Harry. Así podía escuchar su silencio sin que nadie intentara romperlo por incomodidad.

Todos la veían como un ser inferior, frágil, endeble, manejable, fácil de romper. Como si fuera de cristal y no de carne y hueso. Todos los que la miraban con cierta pena dibujada en sus rostros, compadeciéndose de su soledad pero no haciendo nada por remediarla, estaban ciegos.

La miraban pero no la veían.

¿Que Hermione Jane Granger ha sido abandonada por sus amigos? ¿Que está triste y se siente desamparada? ¿Que es una presa asequible? Necios.

Todos creían que se rompería como un jarrón que se estampa contra el suelo a la mínima oportunidad, que flaquearía y su mirada se teñiría de esperanza cuando alguien propusiera acompañarla, no dejarla sola.

Todos se imaginan que prefiere a los libros sólo porque nadie la prefiere a ella, suponen que sus notas no son más que el reflejo de su inferioridad, de su incapacidad para relacionarse. Que busca llamar la atención de algún modo. Que salió con Krum por ser más famosa, que es amiga de Potter por ser más apreciada.

Todos creen y nadie sabe.

Hermione terminó de desayunar y con paso decidido y pausado salió del comedor. Que sí, la miraban, lo notaba en la nuca. En los cuchicheos, en las risas mal disimuladas, en las burlas crueles, en los gestos. ¿Y qué, algún problema? Si lo tienen que vayan y se lo cuenten.

Ella salió muy digna y con igual elegancia caminó perdida en sus pensamientos. ¿En qué piensa una persona que camina sola y en silencio por pasillos vacíos y fríos? En ella misma.

Eran estos momentos en los que se permitía ser egoísta. Egoísta con su tiempo, con sus pensamientos, con sus palabras, e incluso egoísta con sus movimientos y pisadas. No a cualquiera le dirigía la palabra, no a cualquiera le dedicaba sus opiniones y no a cualquiera le obsequiaba con algún gesto.

Eran sus momentos. Ella decidía a quién o dónde dirigirse. No había responsabilidades, planes, ofertas, necesidades. No era la amiga del Elegido, no era la chica que salió con Krum, ni la _sangresucia sabelotodo _compañera de las _comadrejas _Weasley. No. Era Hermione. A secas.

Por eso había decidido pasar las vacaciones sola. Para ser _ella_ y no _la. _

No pretendía demostrarle nada al mundo porque el mundo seguía en sus trece y no cambiaría de opinión. Pocas personas obviaban su soledad y la analizaban. Pocos se fijaban en su seguridad y confianza. Pocos admiraban su fortaleza. Y la inmensa mayoría se equivocaba con ella.

Era ella quien había desechado la compañía de sus amigos. No estaba triste, su presencia era ensalzada por el mutismo en el que había decidido convivir y se había vuelto imponente. No era ninguna presa, era la cazadora. Porque sola, ella era más peligrosa. Y todos seguían siendo unos necios por no verlo.

Algunos Slytherins habían intentado meterse con ella, creyendo que sola era más vulnerable: Craso error. Sola estaba más segura, no tenía a nadie a quien proteger, nadie a quien defender, nadie por quien preocuparse. Y por ello se permitía seguir callada cuando los insultos iniciaban su marcha. No habló, sólo sacó lentamente la varita de bolsillo. Observó cómo las serpientes se erguían e imitaban su acción. Cinco contra uno.

Levantó con diversión la varita, despacio, sutil. Una sonrisa despiadada se dejaba ver y en sus ojos de caramelo asomaba la silenciosa amenaza: _Intentadlo si podéis. _

El silencio era pesado y abrumador. Aun no había dicho palabra alguna. No hacía falta. Era poderosa, lo sabía. Y lo mejor de todo, lo sabían. Cinco varitas temblorosas fueron descendiendo, aun alertas. Sólo una persona comenzó de nuevo a andar relajada y sin rumbo establecido.

La sorpresa fue extendiéndose de una cara a otra. Desconcertados. ¿Qué había pasado? Nada. Tan fácil y sencillo como eso. Hermione no había abierto la boca ni para devolver con ironía y destreza los insultos. Sólo había dejado que su mirada penetrara en sus mentes, que su pequeño ultimátum se hiciera hueco en sus nerviosos corazones y que la certeza de su fuerza flotara en el ambiente. Ni siquiera había adoptado una posición de defensa o de ataque. Sólo había alzado la varita.

Suficiente. Sin querer todos intuían que si la Leona desenfundaba su varita sin mediar palabra antes, habría un muy buen motivo.

Hasta ahora todos creían que Hermione _sólo _era Hermione, pero nadie sabía _quién _era ella en verdad. ¿Era amable y cálida? ¿Era paciente? ¿Era realmente débil? ¿Era feroz y amenazante? ¿Era peligrosa? Tal vez, todo y nada.

No necesitaba a nadie. No tenía miedo de estar sola. No era débil. Nunca había sido fría o distante, pero estaba cansada. Harta de ser la víctima aunque no lo fuera, harta de aguantar a niñatos presuntuosos a quienes les importaban más los apellidos o la sangre que las personas.

Harta del Señor Oscuro que no desaparecía ni pagándole con todo el oro de Gringotts. Harta de ser el ratón de biblioteca al que atacar. Harta de ser el pilar en que el apoyarse, harta de que dependieran de ella tanto, de ser educada y responsable. Harta, en definitiva, de que el universo creyera que no podía decir que no o de que no podía salirse de los esquemas.

Hacía tiempo que se había ganado el Cielo siendo buena y ejemplar. Ahora faltaba conquistar el Infierno haciéndose respetar. Ya era hora de que se supiera que podía ser tan Slytherin como el que más sin desterrar su orgullo Gryffindor.

Y esas vacaciones muchos aprenderían a no molestar a un León por mucha paciencia que éste tuviera. Que los colmillos y las garras no son de pega.

* * *

**Me gustaría dar una pequeña explicación:**

** Veréis, he querido retratar a una Hermione más fría, más fuerte. ¿Por qué semejante atentado contra ella? Bueno, pues porque creo que todos tenemos una mitad malvada. Estilo Hollow de Bleach. No sé, nunca me ha convencido del todo su personalidad, siempre perfecta, siempre madura y responsable. En oposición a eso, y en vez de retratarla como una adolescente hormonada, me ha parecido bien incluir matices más ''oscuros''. **

**Debo reconocer que el papel de Hermione siendo más orgullosa y soberbia, más calculadora y mordaz me atrae bastante. ****Bueno, disculpad mi desvarío. Jajajaja **

**Saludos, Char. (No olvidéis os reviews, están de oferta.)**


End file.
